Finding the Words
by Belleluna
Summary: 3x4, a real fluff piece, I mean I'm talking sappicity here. Read if you've got a sweet tooth but be wary of overdose.


I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters from that show,   
(but we like to pretend don't we)  
for your pleasure:  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
Pairings: 3x4  
  
  
Warning!!!!!!  
There's Shonen-Ai in here, boy-boy relationships!  
You are warned.  
  
  
Review please!!!!! I'm really insecure!  
  
  
Finding the Words  
by Belleluna  
  
  
He stepped out into the spaceport, another job, another place. Maybe someday the dock he stepped out onto would be home, he doubted he'd live to see that day though. Live for the future and you get caught, that could be a motto of his.  
  
  
His unruly hair fell into his eyes again, bah, he'd cut it if it didn't affect his acrobatic balance, maybe someday that wouldn't matter anymore.  
  
  
Mission, right. Ever since the accident he had trouble concentrating, becoming a pilot after having lost his memory for months on end had been harder than it had the first time, well not really, but it was hard.  
  
  
He missed those days, without memory. There was pain, but he felt emotion, he was back to normal now, nothing. If he felt more than errant curiosity it was alarm, never fear, anger, pain, joy. Ce la vie, he supposed.  
  
  
He blew up the base, "Mission Accomplished," intoned his flat voice. Back to the safe house...hn.  
  
  
......  
  
  
When he arrived dinner was ready. Duo was running circles around Heero, bothering him again. Wufei tried to ignore them, and finally tripped Duo and sat on top of him. Before long everyone was settled to have dinner, that was when Trowa noticed the new plate.  
  
  
He turned in time to see Quatre coming down the stairs, as radiant as ever, the first time Trowa had seen him since his recovery.  
  
  
Too much, he hadn't remembered this, this forgotten bit, when he had first woken up, but it was there now, and he didn't have he capacity for all these new emotions. He had to leave, before something snapped.  
  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
  
He never saw Quatre's tear stained face.  
  
  
....  
  
  
"Quatre, you've got to go to him!" Duo pleaded with his best friend. Why was it that unless you were outside of the situation, there was no common sense involved?  
  
  
Quatre kept on sobbing into his pillow. "No! Don't you see Duo? He hates me, he can't stand to see me after my betrayal. I nearly killed him and I made him lose his memory! After all the pain I've caused I doubt that he wouldn't want to kill me! I would!"  
  
  
Duo sighed, "Would you blame him if he had done it to you?"  
  
  
Quatre gasped, "Of course not, it wouldn't have been his fault!"  
  
  
Duo leaned close, looking deep into his best friend's eyes. "Then why must it be yours Quatre." A pause, "Just talk to him, all right? Just talk to him."  
  
  
He left, and Quatre began to think again.  
  
  
.....  
  
  
In the forest, Trowa walked aimlessly. Amazing, he hadn't remembered at all about Quatre until he had seen him tonight. The friendship, the comfort, and the eventual awakening of emotions in his cold, lifeless heart. They had all rushed back with his glimpse of the blond angel, and his poor cold mind couldn't handle it.  
  
  
Now he had had hours to cope, and he thought he was prepared. He had remembered something else, a mission that had gone uncompleted. He had meant to tell Quatre the true depth of his feelings before the Zero incident had occurred, about his love for the blond Arabian. He had been embarrassed for a long time, because he felt love for the boy as a lover would, and not a brother, but that night he had decided to tell his friend the truth.  
  
  
Now he finally had the chance! And this time, nothing would stop him.  
  
  
.....  
  
  
"T-Trowa?"  
  
  
He spun around at the high, scared voice. Quatre. He had almost forgotten how beautiful the spaller pilot was. All spun gold and platinum locks, his eyes like polished gems, how could he ever care for a roughspun peasant like Trowa?  
  
  
"Trowa," Quatre brought him back, his voice growing stronger now.  
  
  
It didn't matter, none of it mattered, he would tell Quatre how he felt and brave the consequences.  
  
  
"We need to talk," the words came suprisingly not from him, but the blond angel facing him.  
  
  
Now seemed like the perfect time.  
  
  
"Quatre," the blond boy looked up startled, he hadn't expected Trowa to speak at all.   
  
  
"Quatre, this is hard for me, but I've had to say it for a very long time now, longer than you could ever know, and it's been eating me alive since I realized it. I don't know how you'll react, I don't know what you'll say, but I need to tell you before...anything happens again."  
  
  
Quatre, who had been stunned at the lengthy speech from the usually reticent boy, recovered quickly enough to block off what Trowa meant to say next.  
  
  
"Not before I tell you Trowa, I have something infinently more important to tell you, this is a matter that must be dealt with, I know you may not feel the same, but a solution has to be found, because I can't hide what I feel any longer."  
  
  
"Wait Quatre, I need to tell you first!"  
  
  
"I'm sorry Trowa, but this just can't wait."  
  
  
"But I just wanted to say...."  
  
  
"I need to tell you...."  
  
  
"I love you," in stereo.  
  
  
And silence.  
  
  
"Oh," said Quatre.  
  
  
"..." said Trowa.  
  
  
"FOR GODS SAKE JUST KISS OR SNOG OR SOMETHING!" cried Duo.  
  
  
So they did. And they were both finally happy.  
  
  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
